


Wanted, Dead or Alive--Catra Rockstar! AU

by King_Of_Nowhere



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Is Her Biggest Fan, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Based On A Bon Jovi Song, Bow and Glimmer are Adora's Wingmen, Catra (She-Ra) Is Edgy, Catra (She-Ra) Is a Rockstar, Catra (She-Ra) Is a Tease, Depression, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Just a lot of pining and singing, Leather Jackets, Loneliness, M/M, More Familiar Faces, Shadow Weaver is a terrible manager, angsty catra, but what else is new, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Nowhere/pseuds/King_Of_Nowhere
Summary: "Sometimes you tell the dayBy the bottle that you drinkAnd times when you're aloneWell, all you do is think..."--from "Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi.Catra's never had it easy. The life of a rockstar is only pretty if you aren't living it. Or, That One Where Catra is an Edgy Rockstar.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. Where The Faces Are So Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I was at work and I heard "Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi (one of my fave songs ever) on the radio. I had an epiphany. This is the result. I hope you like it! I'd love to see other people's renditions of this prompt. Message me or comment if you wrote your own Catra Is an Edgy Rockstar fic, I want to read it!

Catra has never had it easy.

Growing up as an orphan in a celebrity household might sound like a dream. It's a dream of a sort, for sure. A nightmare. First of all, her parents weren't some glitzy, glamorous couple bathed in the limelight of pop music fame, or country fanfare, or even soft-rock tassels. No, her parents were Shadow Weaver and Hordak, lead singer and guitarist of the former number one metal rock band of the past three decades: The Horde. Their six albums sold thousands of copies at launch day alone, and to date, their first album, "From The Fright Zone", has sold over 20 million copies in its home country. With all this money and power, one might think that Catra had it all-- her whole life served on a silver platter. The reality was quite different.

When Catra was adopted, she was only 4 years old. She had lived until then in the foster home at which her parents, who were too poor to raise her, had left her. She can't remember their faces. Sometimes, when she's feeling especially lonely, she spends a few weeks trying to find them; searching Moogle for the names on her foster papers, calling other foster children who came there at the same time she did, trying to find anything that might lead her to them, to... home. Eventually, though, her leads always turn out to be dead ends, and she gives up hope .

Her foster parents were almost equally as unreachable. Hordak had no interest in her and spent most of his time in his study or on publicity tours. Weaver was cold and distant. Catra can't deny that sometimes she wishes Weaver would hug her, or kiss her forehead, or make cookies with her, or do anything at all that showed that she actually meant something to her mother. It seems like Catra has never meant anything to anyone. Every day, she had to go and make her own food in the dim, cold kitchen, and start on chores that lasted until the evening. Some nights, she would entertain herself with some book she found in one of the mansion's multitudes of rooms. Most nights, she just went straight to bed. On rare occasions, she would see Weaver or Hordak briefly. More often, she was alone. A note on the fridge outlining her chores for the day was nearly the only communication she received.

That is, until her sixteenth birthday. Catra remembers that day vividly. Shadow Weaver met her in the kitchen and for once, seemed almost friendly. Catra's chest tightened and she thought for a moment that she had something good planned for that day. "Good morning, Catra. Did you rest well?" Catra was at a loss for words. "I-- yes. I slept very well." It was true; normally, she slept hard and woke sore. The house was cold and the air clammy, and she had scarcely enough blankets to stay warm. However, the previous night, her bedroom had been unusually warm, and she woke rested and feeling fresh. Had they turned on the heater? Did their house even have heaters? "Good! Today is a special day, Catra. Your father and I are taking you on an outing." An... outing? Since when did their family have _outings?_

"Okay. Where are we going?" Catra was afraid to believe this was actually a good thing.

"The kind people at Bright Moon Times have asked us for an interview, and you're invited."

_Oh._

Catra had been to plenty of photoshoots with her foster parents and had even sat in on interviews. She hated them. Her parents were always so sickeningly sweet, putting on this show of affection for her that any dolt with half a brain cell could see straight through. The interviewers knew to never ask her any questions because she was forbidden to speak. "You will have to answer a few questions this time. We've prepared some answers for you. Please go practice them. This is a big chance for you, Catra. Your performance today will decide your future in this household." Catra swore she could hear the smirk under Weaver's mask. A script to follow? An act? She should have known this was no different. 

She looked down at the script. Among some mind-numbingly generic questions about her personal life, there near the bottom something caught her eye. 

_"If you were offered a music contract, would you accept?"_

A contract?

There was one other thing that filled a select few of her days: Singing and guitar practice. Ever since the year she was adopted, Catra was forced to attend singing and guitar classes. It wasn't a "here sweety, we signed you up for this because we want to introduce you to something new," sort of thing. No, it was more like "you're learning to sing and play because no child of ours will be illiterate." Catra always thought it was another publicity stunt, or another chore to keep her in her place. In actuality, they were grooming her into the perfect breadwinner. She could see it then; they wanted her to sing and dance and be their puppet on stage, a pretty pop star raking in more money and fame. What they didn't realize, however, was how much Catra had begun to love singing.

It was the only time she felt free to express herself. On those dark moonless nights when the rain was pouring down so hard it dulled every creak and groan in the house, Catra would stay up late, write songs, and sing to herself. She felt like a person when she sang, like she was actually real. Like her voice left an imprint on the universe, even if no one heard it. Her love for music was a secret. That gave it even more power. Something her parents didn't know of and thus couldn't take away from her. That day, at the interview, when the reporter asked her that fateful question, she said yes. But it was more than just a scripted answer. That was the day she decided to become a rockstar.


	2. I've Seen A Million Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora, Bow, and Glimmer get tickets to their favorite band's concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Thanks so much for all the votes and hits! I loved your comments as well, keep it up! I want to apologize for not posting the next chapter for so long. I've been so tired lately and I didn't get it written until today. Here it is; it's another short one. I'm hoping I can write some longer ones soon, especially since things are about to get very interesting. Enjoy!

Adora's heart pounded against her ribs like a thousand marathon runners roaring down the track. She had never been to a concert before. Bow and Glimmer had insisted she come along because, "We bought three tickets, dummy," and, "I thought you loved The Broken Promises?" Adora was quick to respond. "I do! I just... I don't want to impose..." Glimmer rolled her eyes. "I told you, I had a feeling Mermista would flake. You know Sea Hawk. He's been pestering her to go on a 'swashbuckling adventure' for ages." She sighed and let out a chuckle. "This ticket was yours almost from the start. Besides, you need a break from work." It was true. Adora had been working at the Bright Moon Bake Shop six days a week to make up for the empty shifts. She told everyone it didn't bother her, but she couldn't lie to herself. It was really wearing her out. "I called the others and told them work is canceled for the week. You're off the hook, so join us! It'll be fun!" Adora tried to hide the smile growing on her face. Glimmer didn't try at all to hide her sly grin. "Catra's performing tonight..."  
It was Adora's turn to sigh. She was sure her cheeks were red as her shirt right then. "You're right. I could use a distraction." So, it was decided. Adora started to follow them out, but Glimmer looked her up and down and asked, "Are you going like that?" _Like what?_ She asked herself. "These are my regular clothes." Bow turned and shook his head, smirking. "Exactly. You're going to a _concert,_ Adora. You always dress up for special occasions like this, it's just proper etiquette." 

Adora returned from her room a few moments later in a simple red sleeveless dress that trailed past her knees. It was the only dress she owned, but no one needed to know that. Glimmer raised her finger and started to speak, but stopped and waved it off. Then they all climbed into Swift Wind and drove a gruelling 18 miles to the concert hall.

After waiting in line, Glimmer tore the ticket stubs and gave them to the bouncer, who nodded and let them in. The room was large and had a vaulted ceiling. A hum rode over their heads, the sound of roughly 500 people talking and laughing together. Every once in a while, a cheer or squeal could be heard from the few who couldn’t contain their excitement. Adora craned her neck. The stage was lit only dimly, and vague shapes could be seen setting the sound equipment in order. They must have arrived just on time. An elbow poked Adora’s ribcage. “Hey! I think I saw Scorpia up there!” Glimmer was giving her one of those looks she wore when something fantastic was about to happen. Even Bow was excited. He pumped his fist in the air. “I can’t wait! The Broken Promises haven’t performed anywhere nearby in ages! It’s been so long…” Glimmer drew closer to him, taking hold of his forearm. _Honestly, they should just get married already_ , Adora thought. “I know, right?! I’ve been looking forward to this for _months!”_

Suddenly, the lights shut off with a loud thump. The stage lit up like the sky at sunset, all red, orange, and yellow, and from stage right came… The Broken Promises. Adora knew all their names by heart: Catra, the lead singer and one of two guitarists; Scorpia, the second guitarist; Rogelio on drums; Entrapta on bass (she was also head of sound design and stage), and Kyle on keyboard. Kyle also sometimes sang tenor, and Scorpia was the main backup singer. At the sight of them, the crowd erupted into applause and cheers. The players took their places, and Catra waltzed up to the mic. Adora drunk in the sight of her: her beautiful blue and yellow eyes, that wild mane of brownish-grey hair, her catlike ears poking out; but it was her outfit that struck her. A rough leather jacket covered her arms and shoulders, decorated with white chalk marker that read: “The Broken Promises: Things Left Unsaid.” Their current album, the one yet to drop. Underneath, a maroon halter top that hugged her curves sinfully, and a bit of black fabric around her neck and over her collarbones. Her jeans were torn, and tufts of her fur showed through. Leather straps wrapped around her ankles and midsole. Adora was absolutely stunned. “Hey kids,” Catra said in that unfairly sultry voice of hers. Adora didn’t know how the crowd could get any louder, but it did. She also didn't know she could melt into a hot mess and still be standing, but there she was. “We’ve got a real show for you tonight. You better tighten your belts, cuz we're about to blow your pants off.” Glimmer made this strange noise, halfway between a hum and a scream. She and Bow were almost jumping with ecstasy. With another one of her signature smirks that always made Adora’s knees weak, Catra turned back to her bandmates, and the music began.

And Adora was struck at how different they sounded in person. It was almost like hearing another band altogether. The music was so much more… real, full, almost earthy. She felt it in her chest. And then Catra began to sing.

_“It’s all the same… Only the names will change. Every day feels like we’re wasting away. Another place where the faces are so cold… I’d drive all night just to get back home.”_

Catra’s voice came through so clear from the big speakers, amplified by the stage and the size of the concert hall.

_“I’m a cowboy, On a steel horse I ride. I’m wanted, dead or alive. Wanted, dead or alive…”_

There was something in her voice that cut right to Adora’s heart. Had her style changed? No, this was still the same Catra. But… something was definitely different. She sounded so… honest. Like every word she sang really meant something. _What am I thinking, of course it does. She wrote it._

 _“Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it’s not for days_. _The people I meet always go their separate ways. Sometimes you tell the day by the bottle that you drink, And times when you're alone, well, all you do is think.”_

Adora just wondered how much of this was really true and how much was just for the song. Especially after the chorus and refrain:

_“And I walk these streets, a loaded six-string on my back. I play for keeps 'cause I might not make it back. I've been everywhere, still I'm standing tall. I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all!”_

_“'Cause I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side. And I'm wanted (wanted), dead or alive… And I ride (and I ride), dead or alive… I still drive (I still drive), dead or alive.”_

The song was fantastic, and their playing even more so. Adora’s questions faded as they moved to the next song, a crowd favorite…

Glimmer, Bow, and Adora cheered as loud as they could and waved their arms in the air as The Broken Promises played the last riff in their last song for the night. The band had outdone themselves for sure. Adora had never heard them play so well, and that was saying something since she had all their albums and each was leagues better than any other artist she had listened to. The crowd continued to roar after the music faded, and Catra came up to the mic again. “Thanks, guys. It means a lot. Thanks for coming out to see us!” Scorpia, Rogelio, and Kyle came to the front of the stage and all four of them bowed. Their belts and leather shone in the light. Scorpia’s hair was almost glowing white. As she straightened, Adora could swear she saw a tear in her eye. How had Adora gone this long without seeing this side of them?

Soon though, it was time to go. As Adora turned to leave, Glimmer stopped her. Her face still glowed with the rush of the concert. “Wait, take this. I made sure one of us had one. You deserve it.” She looked down at the little stub of paper. In bold font, it said: “BACK-STAGE PASS, ADMIT ONE.”

Adora choked on her own saliva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back over this a few times and kept adding things. Finally, I had to stop myself because I've been writing for a couple of hours now and I just want to get it out there. I hope you liked it! Next chapter we get to see how Adora handles meeting her idol up close...

**Author's Note:**

> So?! What did you think of chapter one? I'm really liking where this is going. I think this is going to be really good, and I have some cool stuff planned. Please leave comments; I feed off of them. If you don't want to leave a comment, you can just leave a kudos and I'll know you care. Keep on riding!


End file.
